Dudnak
Dudnak is a mysterious creature I've found recently in 18w19a snapshot, which may be a glitched version of recently added mob, drowned. Description Dudnak looks like common drowned, but his texture is distorted. The texture has a pink spots and is kinda be offset relative to the model. The mob is quite fast, and makes a periodic damage. Idk, what setting are required to that mob, but I've been playing with high render distance and medium difficulty. Dudnak may be found on the buffet world with ocean/cave settings. Firstly encountered at ''-573852769389782767'' seed. The story I've actively been watching 1.13 developing, never miss a new snapshots. In 18w19a was added a new Caves type of the buffet world. As always, testing new features, I decided to try out the caves on Ocean, an unusual biome. Except, I initially wanted to create a creative mode world, but forgot to change the mode. I had to play in survival mode, but I didn't want to recreate the world because the new snapshots was taking a long time to load the world. The world was created very dark and, which is unusual for an ocean biome, without water. It was very difficult to see it, so I decided to switch to the creative mode through the setting up a LAN world, and get the torches. I was flying along the tunnels, and then noticed a glowing mob in the distance. Thinking it was a drowned, I decided to follow him. He dissapeared from sight and I thought that it was a block rendering bug. I decided to spawn drowneds using commands, take the weapon and set survival mode to test the drowneds in battle. Drowneds died quickly because there wasn't water, despite the ocean biome. I decided to stay in survival mode and collect the XP, but suddenly, I started getting damage! It was definitely not hunger, because it was at maximum values. Each hit I was getting more and more damage, and I quickly wrote /gamemode 1, but because of the new console, Minecraft didn't accept this command. When I was writing full command, I died, and I had time to take a screenshot of that glitched drowned version. Take notice: chat says that a certain "Dudnak" killed me. Or is it something else? After this, I tried to google it, but to my surprise, I didn't find any mention about Dudnak. I was interested, so I wrote on the first forum I found. Many considered my story a fiction, but there were a few people who told me that they saw the same thing. I texted to one of them, and he said that he also tried to play in the buffet world with same build settings. He described that mob to me, and we drew an approximate texture of that mob. I have never met the dudnak again, and I still don't know, what was that is a glitch, a new mob, or something inexplicable... Sightings Presently there's two screenshots of Dudnak. First one is mine. You can see the death message which shows the name of that creature. You can also see Dudnak's texture which looks like distorted drowned's texture with the pink spots. The second screenshot I found on the internet. It seems that Dudnak has a different texture. Maybe I'm not the first who found him, but most likely I'm the first who was killed by him. Assumptions So, what kind of creature is this tho? First of all, it is worth sounding the most likely version: Dudnak was just a test of a new mob. Dudnak might be a new kind of drowned, so that's why he has similar texture. However, for some reason he hasn't been added to the game. Perhaps Dundak may be a mage, because he makes the periodic damage, which may be a magical aura. The pink spots may be a rotting flesh, or some kind of magical thing. However, there's an another assumption: Dudnak is the glitched version of common drowned. It explains the strange texture. If you look at the second screenshot, you can see the different texture, which isn't similiar to the first one. If you look closely, you can see that Dudnak's texture on the second screenshot is based on faithful resourcepack. It seems that Dudnak hasn't specific texture, and the texture generates randomly. But what is the cause of this glitch? I still have no idea. Gallery X5DJj-i1NOM.png|Screenshot File:OMRR50Oegow.png|Possible look RoxH1aR5O08.png|Possible look skin file Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Singleplayer Category:Glitches Category:Zombie Category:Death Category:Images Category:Story Category:PC Minecraft Category:Mobs Category:Monster Category:Mysterious Category:Picture Category:Ocean Category:Cave Category:Screenshots Category:Seeds Category:Skin